EddsWorld: After The End
by Eglantine the Barn Owl
Summary: Matt tells Tom to text a number... turns out it's Tord. Tord tries to commit suicide, but a passer-by saw and called the paramedics... What will happen? P.S. This does NOT have anything to do with TomTord shipping. Rated T for slight language in Chapt. 1, and implied violence also in Chapt. 1
1. The Texting

"Hey Tom!" Matt called, waving a small folded piece of paper. "Look what i found!" Tom walked over, and Matt showed him. It was a phone number. It looked familiar to Tom, but he couldn't place it.

"Matt, where did you get this?" Tom asked his friend. Matt explained, saying he was taking a walk when he found a piece of crumbled paper that read MATT. Curious, he opened it and it had a phone number number with a note that read

 _Hello, old friend Matt! You can decide who to give this to. Or you can throw it away. I wouldn't care._

 _But if it were to be that you give it to Edd or Tom, have him text me._

Matt concluded by telling Tom that he wants him to text the number. _Well, I guess i should,_ he thought. He went to get his cell phone, only to find it wasn't working. Hmmm. Tom decided he'd ask Edd if he could use his phone. Luckily, Edd said yes. So Tom texted the number.

* * *

 **Tom** : Hello?

 **?** : ...

 **Tom:** My roommate Matt gave me this number.

 **?** : I'm someone you know

 **Tom** : Who?

 **?** : I can't tell you

 **Tom** : Why?

 **?** : Because you'll freak out and never talk to this number ever again.

 **Tom** : Who?! I promise i won't freak out... At least give me a hint!

 **?** : Ok... but ONLY hints

 **Tom** : Okay... Hint Away!

 **?** : Norwegian

 **Tom** : ?

 **?** : Red hoodie

 **Tom** : Oh my gosh...

It cant be...

You...

 **?** :...

 **Tom** : TORD!

 **Tord** : yes?

 **Tom** : You- You LIAR!

You freaking IDIOTIC DUMBASS*!

YOU BETRAYING CUNT!

 **Tord** : Hey Edd.. plz, calm down!

 **Tom** : THIS IS NOT EDD. THIS IS TOM. AND WHY SHOULD I CALM

DOWN WHEN I'VE MET THE MAN WHO KILLED JON AND RECKED

OUR HOME!

 **Tord** : Woah.. hey

Let's be chill, alright?

 **Tom** : CHILL? Is this all a GAME TO YOU?!

 **Tord** : Yes.

A game that you won...

 **Tom** : Wha- What?

 **Tord** : Yes Tom..

You won.

 **Tom** : What do you mean? I won?

 **Tord** : I'm nothing

I've lost my arm, I'm living in a box in a dreary alley

And Cold...

I have no friends

 **Tom** : *Relizes he doesn't quite hate Tord as much as he thought* Tord, I...

 **Tord** : No Tom.

Let me die here alone..

I deserve it

 **Tom** : *relizes he actually wants to be friends* Tord! I'm your old friend! Friends help and support

each other!

 **Tord** : I don't need friends..

I don't deserve to have friends...

 **Tom** : Shut Up!

So what if you killed Jon and blew up the house...

I'm still your old friend...

 **Tord** : You can say that..

but i'll still die alone

unhappy

 **Tom** : NO! You won't!

 **Tord** : Yes

 **Tom** : In a short time you will be us again! :)

 **Tord** : I said I'm Going out cold..

And I have a knife... I'm cold

 **Tom** : NO! TORD! DON'T KILL YOURSELF! PLEASE!

 **Tord** : SHUT

UP..

You said it... i was worthles..

I've realized that now..

I am worthless

 **Tom** : No! Please! Don't!

 **Tord** : Too.. late.. hehe..classic.. stupid.. tom...

I'm already bleeding out

And i'm happy..

And... T

om-

I'm

not... a..

commie..

anymore...

...

 **Tom** : NO PLEASE TORD!

Tord?

TORD! NO!

Hello?

 **Tord's number** : Hello?

I'm sorry, but your friend cannot answer...

He stabbed himself, but i called the paramedics..

Maybe he'll survive?

 **Tom** : ...

* * *

"So," Edd asked when Tom walked in the room. "Who was it?"

"Tord," Tom told Edd, who looked shocked at the moment.

"Wait.. Tord!" Edd exclaimed. "How come my phone is still alive?" He was trying to make a joke, because he knew Tom hated Tord, and he was trying to enlighten the mood. So Tom explained the events, and when he finished Edd said, "Hmmm. Will he be okay?" Tom looked at Edd. He didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? He didn't know if Tord would survive. And he was surprised that Edd even cared. "I'll see tomorrow," he simply said, then walked away.

* * *

* 'Ass' as in 'Fool'


	2. The Visit

"Hello Tord." The voice awoke Tord. He knew that voice. It was Tom. Was he right? Tord looked. He was right. The man who hated him was now standing in the doorway of Tord's hospital room. The Red Leader gulped. He didn't know what to do. "What are you doing here?" Tord asked, suddenly afraid.

"I'm seeing how you are doing," Tom simply said. Tord could tell he seemed uncomfortable standing there. Tord took a moment to remember what happened. _He didn't want me to die. He wants to be FRIENDS!_ he thought. Now why would Tom want to be friends? "I thought you hated me," Tord said. That was true.

"Not entirely. During the texting i relized that. I'm sorry," Tom said. "Perhaps, when you get out of here, you can live with Matt, Edd and i." Tord was surprised. Didn't Edd and Matt hate him as well? "Would Edd aprove?" he asked weakly. He didn't want to sound too hopeful. Edd could turn him down. "I'll ask" Tom responded.

"Tom, i'm sorry for what i did," Tord said. He wanted his old friend to know that. Tom nodded- he understood.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tom called as he left. Tord didn't know what to think. He and Tom had hated each other for a long time. Now Tom says he doesn't hate him as much? Things seemed odd, very odd, to Tord at this moment.

"Hey Edd!" Tom said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Tom!" Edd responded, turning back to the movie he and Matt were watching. "How's Tord?"

"Alive," Tom said. "Edd, about Tord. Could he live with us again? He, after all, has no place to go home to. He was living in a box in a alley."

"Of course he can!" Edd answered. He had already forgiven Tord. Tom smiled. He would tell Tord the very next day.


	3. The Forgivence

Tord was being led to a room by Tom. When they stepped in, Tord was welcomed. Welcomed by two old friends, one in a purple hoodie and green overcoat and the other in a green hoodie. Edd and Matt. The ones who had welcomed him with happiness the last time he had come to them. Which was a year ago. Tord remembered it all. The warm welcome, the remake of all they had done without him, then the event that had cast him away: when he tried to kill them to take over the world. He would apoligize today for that.

"Tord! Welcome back, friend!" Edd welcomed. It was evident to Tord that he was already forgiven by Edd, but he would still apologize.

"Edd, i'm so s-" he started to say, but Edd cut him off.

"I know your sorry. But I've already forgiven you!" Edd told him, smiling. "I'm just glad you're back!"

"And I am, too," Matt piped in. He walked over. Suddenly, he pushed them all together saying, "FRIENDSHIP PILE!", with Edd in the middle of them, Tom on one side, Tord the other, and himself on the outside keeping them together. Obviously, he had also forgiven Tord. "So, is this actually a thing now?" Tord asked, to the response of a nod and 'Mmm-hm!'

Tord enjoyed the 'friendship-pile', knowing he actually had friends for once. _And i will never try to hurt them again_ , he promised himself. He didn't want to lose his friends again.


End file.
